


You Were My Ghost

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, Marriage Proposal, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Regina Mills needs a hug, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, happy with a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: Robin and Regina begin a happy life together, starting with getting married, but little do they know it's about to come crashing down around them.





	

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Robin's voice wavered with emotion, staring up at her from down on one knee, holding a ring box with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. In all her years living in her castle surrounded by jewels and money, _this_ was the best one of all. 

Regina nodded, tears filling her eyes, heart pounding. "I-yes, yes! Robin, I want nothing more,"

"Good, because neither do I." He stood and slipped the ring on her finger, then pulled her into a deep, long, heavenly kiss.

Later that night when he settled beside her in bed for the first time, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. His arms curled around her, their bodies fitting together like no other - and there had been quite a few others - and she fell asleep feeling entirely content. She would have Robin by her side just like Mary Margaret had David, just like Ruby had Dorothy, just like Emma had Killian. Her true love, with her at last and not going anywhere anytime soon. 

Almost immediately she and Robin began planning the wedding. They both agreed that, now that they could, they wanted to seal the deal and make it official as soon as possible. Of course, the moment she mentioned it to Zelena, she went and blabbed to Mary Margaret, who told what felt like the entire town. Not that she minded, to be entirely honest. If the whole of Storybrooke wanted to come to her and Robins' wedding, then so be it. She was used to the attention. 

It wasn't long before she had a house full of women helping plan her wedding. But of course, she wanted everything to be perfect and they were _sort_ of invading on her plans. It didn't take her long to cross ways with Mary Margaret, who had been at her wedding back in the Enchanted Forest. 

"I remember last time, you had this kind of flowers. Don't you remember them being vaguely pink?" Mary Margaret asked, pointing to one of the many test bouquets sitting on her large, dark wood table. 

"No," she snapped back, "because last time, I was being married against my will and didn't care what happened or what kind of damn flowers I had." 

Looking taken aback, her step daughter (though could she really call her that anymore? They were basically the same age) looked away for a few seconds. Almost immediately, Regina apologized.

"Sorry, I just want it all to be perfect and the way I want it because this time around, I'm marrying someone I actually care about. A lot." 

"Yeah, I know," Mary Margaret said with a short nod and small hopeful smile back up at her. "I also remember that when _I_ got married to Charming, you crashed it saying that we would never get our happy ending because I ruined yours. Now look at you, getting married in a week and a half with your true love." Her smile grew and Regina found herself smiling back. 

She laughed, nodding, "You're right. I thought I would never get my happy ending."

"Can't judge a woman by her past," 

"Alright you love-birds, I thought you were marrying Robin, Regina!" Emma's voice streamed through the steady murmur of other voices as she called from the other side of the table.

"And aren't you supposed to be helping Ruby write invitations, Miss Swan?" Regina replied warmly, rewarded with a grin from the blonde, who rolled her eyes and glanced over at the brunette sitting next to her. 

Her gaze continued around the table as she watched Ashley tie ribbons and laugh at something Belle said. Dorothy sat next to Anna, while Elsa talked to Zelena, and Mary Margaret of course, was sitting next to her. Everyone seemed happy around her table, as it should be. She deserved her happy ending, deserved to have friends and family that didn't hate her or want her dead. She deserved this life and the good things in it, now that she had made the decision to part ways with her evil self and focus on making her self a better person. 

Some hours later her company left and she was left with a messy table and an empty room save for herself. Robin would be home soon, having left to help David with something. She couldn't stop the happy smile that spread across her face at that thought. _Robin would be home soon_. Her fiancé. The man whom she was going to marry in less than two weeks. She began to clean up the table, putting the wedding things in a big box labeled "Wedding" with a smile still on her face. This was her happy ending and she deserved it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything fell into place quickly and perfectly within the next ten days and soon enough it was the morning of her and Robin's wedding and there she was, wearing a white dress and a white veil, thrilled butterflies raging in her stomach and the widest smile on her face, waiting for the doors to open to lead her down the aisle towards her true love. 

There was only one thing missing. 

Henry, her father. He should be standing beside her, glancing at her nervously, not wanting to give her up yet simultaneously overjoyed she had found her happiness at last. 

Yet, she was alone. That wasn't to say, however, that she didn't imagine him beside her, ready to walk next to her and deliver her to her soon-to-be husband. 

"You'd be proud of me, Father," Regina whispered to herself as the organ music began playing. "This is what you always wanted. My true happiness - and not at the cost of someone else. You always believed the best in me." She fell silent, blinking tears out of her eyes as the doors swung open slowly. There was no flower girl, but the aisle was covered in white flower petals as she stepped into the cathedral and began walking slowly into the room. 

The music vaulted gorgeously throughout the room and everyone turned to stare at her as she stepped closer towards her future. It seemed as if nearly everyone in town had shown up, and everyone was smiling at her. Her stomach loosened, her gaze wandering ahead to Robin, who was smiling the widest of all. 

She stepped gracefully up the two steps and rose level to Robin and the priest. Her bridesmaids, Mary Margaret and Zelena, smiled at her as she handed her sister her bouquet of light pink flower and turned to face her fiancé. Robin's face lit up with the most joyful smile she had ever seen, and she kept her eyes on him as the priest began to speak. 

When it was time for the vows and rings, she was pleased to see Henry holding the pillow and handing them their rings, looking grown up and handsome. She took her ring and Robin his, and he began to speak his vows. 

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

His voice wavered but didn't crack as he finished, and slipped the ring on her finger. Then it was her turn. 

"I saw you, in a tavern, a long time ago because someone told me you were my true love. I didn't go after you, though, because I was too scared of what would happen. But now, we've been through Hell and back and your trust in me has never wavered. You're my happy ending, and I want nothing more than to be yours."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she finished speaking and slid the ring onto Robin's finger. They stared silently for a few moments until the priest asked him, "Robin, do you take Regina to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do,"

"Regina, do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?"

The entire room was watching her, but she had eyes and ears only for Robin. He was watching her with bated breath, eyes flickering back and forth between her own. She could almost hear his heart beating fast in his chest, though she doubted as fast as hers was racing. She had been waiting _centuries_ for this, and now that she had it, it was almost to good to believe. Slowly, she took a breath and nodded ever so slightly as if to reassure herself that this was more than right. This was her happy ending. Right....now....

"I-" her vision blurred with what she thought was tears. Trying to blink them away, she took another breath and spoke again. 

"I d-" she was stopped again, her entire body tingling. Then, right before her eyes, Robin and the rest of the room began disintegrating into blackness. Slowly at first, then quicker and she began to panic. "Robin? What's going on?" She asked, her throat closing around her words, gripping his hands tightly. 

To her horror, he was looking at her with an apologetic expression, not complete panic at what was going on. "It's okay Regina, you're going to be okay." He pulled her closer with his hands, the rest of the room having disintegrated into black, and it was reaching her knees. The tingling intensified and her panic climbed, sobs forcing their way of her. No, no this wasn't happening! They were getting married! She was getting her happy ending! This couldn't be- "I love you," Robin continued, his voice sounding fainter and emotional. "But you have to let me go. I'm going to a better place, don't let me stop you from being happy."

"No," she sobbed, shaking her head forcefully, letting go of his hands to cradle his head, the tugging black now at their waists. "No Robin, I won't let you go- I can't! Y-you're my true - my true love, I can't let you go!"

"Listen to me," Robin urged, tears now falling from his eyes, his voice shaking and his hands grasping at her as if he was being pulled away by an invisible force. "Take care of my little girl for me, take care of Roland, take care of yourself for me. I love you, I love you so-" 

Without warning it went completely black, a wall slammed down over her eyes and threw her back to reality with a heartbroken sob wrenching it's way out from her gut and pulling her upright in bed. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, the pain too deep and too strong to allow her to do anything other than let out strangled scream/sobs of his name as she groped blindly for the pillow that should be his - that _was_ his, in her dream. 

He was gone, she had mourned his death with everyone else, that much she knew. But right now, she couldn't accept that. Her brain spun in circles on repeat, " _Robin, Robin, Robin_...." Until her sobs finally began to subside and the pain flooding her body from her heartbreak seemed bearable. 

Robin Hood, her true love, the man with a code and a lion tattoo on his forearm, the man who loved her; was dead and he wasn't coming back. 

And it was her fault, not that it mattered anymore. He was still dead. 

Her brain continued to spin, images of her true love flashing behind her eyes, words of blame creeping up on her, whispered strings of " _I love you's_ " following behind, until she fell back asleep. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his would-be pillow and cried until her body gave up and took her back to sleep, this time to a place without dreams and without thoughts of Robin, or anything for that matter. 

She wasn't okay right now, but eventually, she would be. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday, she would be okay.


End file.
